Addison & Mark
by skylar1mr
Summary: So we all know the story of Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan, but what if a certain escapade led to a certain 9 month illness? After Addison already left for L.A. Will she come back? Will she keep the baby? Will they ever become one?
1. Chapter 1

"Addison, you need to talk to him." Naomi nagged for the thousandth time. "Nay, I can't. He's happy, he has Lexie and his career. He doesn't need me to come and swoop in, changing his life forever." Naomi sighed. "Stop thinking about his feelings, or even your own. You need to think about that child growing inside you, Mark's child. A child deserves to have both parents in its life, so set your feelings aside and think about your child. Go talk to Mark." I closed my eyes, squeezing my knees to my chest. "You're right." I whispered. I had to go talk to Mark, I'm having his child and he deserves to know…

" I carried my last Louis Vuitton down the staircase. Naomi sighed "Are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned. I gave her a look "you're the one that pressured me into this, no backing out now. I already bought my ticket." She sighed pulling me in for a hug. "Call me as soon as you get there." I squeezed her tightly. "I will." We pulled away, as my driver carried my bags to the car. "Remember this isn't for you, it's for the baby." She walked me out. "I know, it's the right thing to do. And if he doesn't want to be a father, well it's his loss." She smiled. "I'll tell everyone that you're going back, and why." I sighed. "I hope Sam doesn't hate me forever." She laughed. "Oh he will." I laughed too. "Bye Nay." "Bye Addie."

" I rolled my suitcase into the hotel lobby, which I was very familiar with. I had stayed here after Derek and i's divorce, and up until i left for LA. "Addison Montgomery, checking in." The receptionist slid a paper in front of me, I signed it quickly and she handed me my room card. "Enjoy your stay." Oh I'm sure I won't… I fell down onto the bed of my presidential suite, breathing heavy. Why do I have to do this? Why couldn't we have been more careful? Who knew after a little hookup in my office, would lead to an unplanned pregnancy. And on top of that, he pretty much seduced me. By shutting the blinds, and taking off all his clothes, so this was not my fault at all. When I found out a week ago, I was so surprised and happy. Then I realized it had to be Mark's because me and Sam were very VERY careful, so I ended things with Sam after I told him. He was pissed to say the least, and I couldn't blame him. But something about Mark Sloan could always get my clothes off. EVEN when I was married to Derek, I had a year long affair with Mark and Derek didn't find out until a year later. So he left for Seattle, and I moved in with Mark after discovering I was pregnant. Only to find him in bed with another woman weeks later, causing me to have an abortion and follow Derek to Seattle. But that all went to shit when Derek was having an affair with Meredith, and Mark followed me. Eventually me and Derek signed the Divorce papers, and I left for LA wanting to start fresh. Then Mark came down to visit, leading to our little adventure in my office. And now I'm pregnant, with Mark's baby and he's with Lexie. I laughed out loud. "I'm so fucked." I said aloud…


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was racing as I stood outside the hospital building, so many things were running through my mind. "Come on Addison, you can do

this." I took a deep breath, walking into the familiar building. I looked around, searching for a familiar face. "Miranda!" I called out, stopping the

1st year attending. "Addison!" She called back, pulling me into a hug. "Why, what are you doing here?" We pulled apart. "I need to resolve some

things." She looked at me curiously "is everything okay?" I swallowed hard. "No." I choked. Her expression softened as she took my hand.

"What's going on?" She asked, handing me a tissue. I dabbed the corner of my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Well Mark brought Sloan to see

me a few weeks ago, so i could help with the baby. And one thing led to another, as it always does. And after he left, i found myself peeing on a

stick… And the pink plus sign coming up." Tears threatened at my eyes again. "I just don't know what to do. I was so keen on coming here and

telling him, but now i'm not so sure." She rubbed the back of my hand as i talked. "You need to talk to him, he deserves to know." I nodded, she

sounds just like Naomi. "I know i need to, but now i'm not so sure i want to." She looked shocked. "What, you're not gonna keep the baby?" She

asked harshly. "No i am, but Mark he's so happy here with Lexie, and i just don't want to ruin another life." She laughed a little. "Addison,

everyone in this hospital knows that when it comes to you, Mark cannot say no. He would leave Lexie in a second if you told him to." I rolled my

eyes. "That's not what i want Mirianda." I dabbed at my eyes again. "Well it's not just about what you want anymore." God, does everyone have

the same advice? She looked beyond me, causing me to turn around. I met eyes with none other than Mark Sloan. "Addison?" He questioned,

coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, hugging me quickly. "Just visiting." I fake smiled, flinching as Miranda stepped

on my foot. "Actually, is there some place we can talk?" I spat out quickly, my hands shaking. He looked concerned. "Yeah, come on." He led

me down the hallway, and into an on-call room, closing the door behind us. "What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms. I sat down on the

bed, suddenly feeling nauseous. I saw the concern on his face "Is everything okay Addie?" He walked over to me, placing his hand on my

shoulder. "Mark, I'm pregnant." He looked at me intently. "What?" I held my breath. "I'm pregnant, it's yours." He stepped back, covering his

mouth with a hand. "You're pregnant?" My heart was beating out of my chest. "Yes." I couldn't read his expression. "How did this happen?" I

rolled my tear filled eyes. "Come on Mark." He smiled. "Oh yeah." I began pacing the room. "We're having a baby?" I was quiet. "Yeah. We

are." He laughed of joy, walking towards me and scooping me into an embrace. "You're happy?" I asked into his shoulder. He pulled back,

looking me in the face. "Of course I'm happy, Addison were having a baby!" I smiled. Thank god he wasn't mad. "Well i decided to move back,

it's easier that way." I thought he was going to start jumping up and down he looked so excited. "You can stay with me! I want to be there for

every part of your pregnancy." My smiled faded. "Don't be stupid." He didn't seem fazed by this. "What?" I pulled back from him. "You're with

Lexie, and it's not like we're a couple." "She'll be fine, Addison. Don't you see? Us having a child together, is so much more important than Lexie

being upset." He hugged me again and I slightly pushed him away. He looked at me questionably. "This doesn't mean we're together. And I'll

just be staying with you for the baby, with no other intentions. Okay? And you mustn't tell anyone about the baby, until I'm ready." He grinned.

"Of course." I sighed of relief. "Okay, I'll go talk to Richard about my job." He opened the door for me "I get off at 7, I'll meet you in the lobby?" I

nodded, and he walked off with a smile plastered to his face.

I practically ran around the hospital in search for the Chief, if I was going to stay I wanted my job back. I remember him telling me that my spot

would always be open for me, I'm hoping that's still the case or I'm going to have to pull the pregnancy card. Finally after my 2nd lap around the

hospital, I spotted him sitting in his office going through paperwork. I knocked but let myself right in "Addison?" He stood when he saw me.

"Richard." He hugged me briefly, then offered me a seat. "What brings you back to Seattle Grace?" I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm pregnant..

With Mark's child, so I'm staying with him in order for him to be involved. And I need my job back." I spit out so quickly, I didn't even realize what

I had just said. He just stared at me for a few seconds, blinking hardly. "Please say something." I rushed. He rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Congratulations?" He offered. "Thank you." I smiled small. "If course you can have your job back Addie, I just need to know that you won't run

off to LA again?" I laughed, wiping a tear from my eye. "I won't." He smiled, standing to hug me once more. "If you need any time off or

anything, you let me know and I'll make it happen." I nodded. He walked around me, and opened his closet, pulling out my old lab coat from

when I prior worked there. I smiled and he helped me into it "Welcome back."


	3. Chapter 3

I heard my stomach grumble for the 100th time that day, I was starving and lunch couldn't come any sooner. I walked into the cafeteria, everyone looking at me. "Don't worry about that, everyone's just surprised your back. They're making bets that you're sleeping with Sloan." Callie whispered from behind me. I snorted. "Great." I grabbed a tray, and grabbed a salad, yogurt, some chips, a cookie, and a SmartWater. "You hungry?" Callie teased. "Starving." We went through the checkout line, and sat at an empty attending table. "Could they whisper any louder?" I complained. I saw Mark walk into the cafeteria, sandwich in hand and sat down by us. "Everyone is talking about me." I took an angry bite of my salad. "They think we're sleeping together." Mark said bluntly "Although I wouldn't mind that." I made a face as he and Callie laughed. I looked beyond Mark to see a group of residents looking towards us, then turning a whispering. My blood boiled, and I could literally feel my face redden. I stood up loudly causing everyone to look at me. "HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF YOU ALL BEING COWARDS AND WHISPERING ABOUT ME, YOU COME UP TO ME AND ASK ME WHY I CAME BACK! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH MARK!" I yelled, taking my seat once more as the cafeteria silenced. Mark and Callie were bustling with laughter. "That was amazing." Callie said in between chuckles. I smiled too, as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the screen, it was the OB. "Hello?" I answered, Mark and Callie and now Arizona eyeing me. "May I speak to Addison Montgomery?" "This is she." "Great, I'm Jessica with Dr. Robertson's office, I just wanted to confirm your appointment for 5 tonight?" "Yes I'll be there." "See you then!" I hung up, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "Who was that?" Callie asked. "Oh no one." Mark and I made eye contact, as understanding washed over his face. "Well I should get back to work. My old replacement hates me, because I took her job." I stood and Mark grabbed my arm. "Don't you think you should finish your food?" He said aloud. "I'm not hungry." He made a face. "Addison, please." His voice like a whine. "Fine." I picked up my tray, and carried it out of the cafeteria with me.

As I was walking down the hallway chewing the last bite of my salad, my pager beeped and 911 read across the screen. I threw my tray in the trash can and ran as fast as I could in heels to my patient's room to find her seizing. "What the hell happened!?" I shouted at the attending whom I took the job from. She looked nervous, scared even as I shoved her out of the way to get to the patient. "Uh.. She…" I glared at her as I searched for a heartbeat. "Spit it out goldilocks." She just stood there, like a dumbass. "Get the hell out of here! Someone tell me what's wrong!" She lowered her head and slumped out of the room, as the nurse spoke. "Dr. Katrina came in and said something to her, and the patient started freaking out and she couldn't breathe. Then she began seizing." I held the patient as she finally stopped seizing, she was 5 months pregnant and I was not set on letting either one of them die. "Page Dr. Shepard!"

"Addison?" Derek appeared from around the corner as I signed off on one of my patients charts. "Derek, I need a consult." He leaned against the nurses desk and grinned. "What are you doing back?" I rolled my eyes. "I wanted too." He snorted. "Right, come on… Tell me." I looked him in the eyes, I couldn't possibly tell my ex husband that I was pregnant with the man I cheated on him with baby, who also happened to be his best friend. "Derek, I wanted to come back. And so I did, can't you just be happy with that and check out my patient?" I taunted as I placed the chart in his hands. He rolled his eyes and opened the charts. "We're not done here." I smiled. "Of course Dr. Shepard."

"Mark, honestly? I'm not moving in with you and your girlfriend!" I argued. "Why the hell not?" I crossed my arms. "Because dammit, you two are a couple and I would just be in the way. And I don't want to watch you two having sex all the time." He groaned. "Addison, please… I want to be there, hell I'll even kick Lexie out of that means you'll stay with me." I made a face. "Don't be stupid! That's your girlfriend and I'm not going to ruin that!" He sighed loudly, hitting the air and turning around. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" He asked sitting on the staircase of the expensive apartment building. "I'm already getting in the way enough, me living with you would just make it worse on your relationship." I sat down next to him. "Addison, I'll miss so much. Being there when you're sick, making you something to eat at 2am. I'll miss the first kick, and the labor, I'll miss Pilates, and labor classes. I want to be there for all that, I really really do. We made this baby together, and I want us both do to all these things together, weather were a couple or not. Please don't make me miss those things." I sighed covered my face with my hands. "Fine, I'll move in with you-" He clapped his hands together and smiled brightly. "But, if I even see any romantic actions from the two of you, I'll be gone within the next hour." He smiled and took my hand. "We're gonna do this, we're gonna be parents!" I smiled too. "Yes we are, and we're also going to be late for the appointment." His face fell as he checked his watch. "Damn it!" He jumped up, pulling me up as well. "Let's get your stuff into the apartment and go!"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the table in a gown, as Mark was standing up next to me. "I swear if this doctors an idiot." He laughed. "Just because this is what you do for a living, and do it better than anyone else. Does not give you permission to critique." I rolled my eyes. "Actually it does." We both laughed as the door opened, and an average sized brunette woman with glasses walked in. "Good afternoon! I'm doctor Robertson, and you must be Addison?" I sat up to greet her. "Yes, and this is Mark." She shook his hand. "Hello Mark, are you the baby's father?" She asked as she sat down in the chair In front of the exam table. "Yes and very proud." He smiled cheekily. "Okay, we're gonna get you checked out here." She said as she poked around my stomach. "From your size I'm guessing you're pretty early." I snorted. "You're guessing?" Mark gave me a look as the doctor laughed. "I understand, first time parents always have to make sure everything is perfect." She sat down again and inserted her hand inside me, I jumped at the movement a little. "Actually, I do this for a living. I'm head of OB at Seattle Grace." She nodded her head then stopped, looking up for me. "Did you say Seattle Grace?" I looked up at Mark then down at her. "Yes?" I questioned. "Would you happen to be THE Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery?" Her face lit up. I nodded slowly "yes, that's me." She smiled. "Oh my lord, I cannot believe I'm working on my idol! I've looked up to you for years!" I smiled, but why the hell ISN'T she working on my baby. "Thank you." She noticed the look on my face, and snapped back into reality. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just got carried away." I smiled as she hooked up the ultrasound machine. Mark grabbed my hand as she smeared the jelly over my slim stomach. "Okay, everything looks good. There doesn't seem to be any problems, and you look to be about 8 weeks." She turned the screen towards me and I smiled, checking for anything that could be wrong. Mark leaned down, looking at the screen closer. "Wow, that's our baby." He was tearing up, and that made me emotional too. "Would you like pictures?" The doctor asked, we both nodded not being able to take our eyes off the screen. "It's so little. And cute." Mark gushed. "It looks like a dot." He made me laugh. "Yes it does." I squeezed his hand as our eyes met.

I plopped down on the couch, I was exhausted and my feet hurt. I was ready for some food and sleep. I could hear Mark and Lexie arguing in the hallway, she came in and saw me and flipped. "I knew this was a bad idea." I whispered. Soon the door swung open and Mark emerged. "You hungry?" He asked. I nodded softly, rubbing my feet. "Is she okay?" I asked as he turned on the stove. "She'll be fine." I walked over to sit at the island. "It's a lot to take in, while you two were broken up we had sex and now I'm pregnant and living with you. While you're trying to maintain a relationship with her, I would be pissed too." He shuffled through the fridge and pulled out thawed meat. "How hungry are you?" He asked staring down at the meat. "Starving."

Mark walked me down the hall to my bedroom, and showed me the way to the bathroom. Now I was ready for sleep. "Anything I can get you?" He asked from the doorway. "You can go be with your girlfriend." He sighed. "Goodnight Addison, come get me if you need anything at all." I climbed into bed. "I'll be fine Mark, thank you." He turned and walked away. "Mark!" I called out as he came running back in. "Yes?" He asked excitedly. "Could you rub my feet?" I smiled brightly. He came and sat on the bed at my feet, and began to rub them. "Mm, that feels great." I closed my eyes and laid back. About a half an hour later, I was still struggling to sleep but I remains still. Mark stopped running my feet, and reached up placing a hand on my stomach. "Hey kid, it's your daddy… I just want you to know how much I love you, and I'll do anything for you. And everything going to be alright, I got you babe." I held back my tears while listening to him talking to our baby. "You be good for your mommy now, to hugging on her bladder. She's a good woman, and she loves you too. Sleep tight love bug." I felt him get up and turn of the light, leaving the door cracked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, I just hope Mark doesn't continue being this good. That will be harder on me.


	5. Chapter 5

I layed in bed, not wanting to get up due to little sleep. My belly was growing and I couldn't lay on my stomach anymore, which made sleeping harder than before. I was 10 weeks today, and you could tell if you looked close enough. So if I wore black clothes it should just look like I gained weight, maybe we should start telling people? I mean I'm going to blow up here pretty soon, and everything seems to be going well. People are just going to be so confused because I announced to the whole hospital that I wasn't sleeping with Mark, now they really aren't going to believe me and poor Lexie. These last couple days I've noticed her really struggling, with the whole being a stepmom thing. I've noticed Mark paying less attention to her, but who am I to say anything? I'm the one causing the problems in their relationship. Maybe I should get my own place? No that wouldn't be fair to Mark. God, why does life have to suck so much? I felt a little flutter in my stomach that made the hair on my arms stand up. Was that a kick? Aweh. No, it's too soon. But Aweh. My baby moved. I threw the blankets off and got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to pee. I untied my robe and climbed into the shower, I quickly washed up and wrapped my robe around me and wrapping my hair in a towel. I walked into the kitchen where Mark was cooking breakfast and Lexie was sitting at the island sipping coffee. Mark spotted me and his face lit up "Goodmorning!" I yawned. "Morning." I walked to the coffee pot and poured a steaming cup of black coffee. As I put it to my lips, Mark took it out of my hands. "Coffee isn't good for the baby, you should know that." He lectured. "One cup a day won't hurt." I declared taking my mug back and sipping it. "Not more than one." I pointed the spatula at me "You need to calm down." He smiled and I smiled into my cup. "How's my baby doing this morning?" I laughed. "The baby is tired." He laughed too. "I'm going to head to work, see you there babe. Bye Addison." Lexie stood up, kissing Mark and leaving. "Bye." We both said in unison. He turned at looked at me leaning against the counter. "What?" I asked softly. He quickly looked away and my smile faded. "Breakfast is almost done." I set my empty cup in the sink "Yeah, I'm going to get ready." I hurried into my bedroom to apply my makeup and straighten my hair. Afterwards I slid on a black Calvin Klein dress with a big black belt that helped hide my stomach, and put on my Louis Vuitton's. Get IT together Addison, he's not yours.

I came out of the bathroom stall, and rinsed my mouth out in the sink. That was the third time today I've got web sick, damn it baby. I wiped beneath my eyes and leaned against the sink, focusing on not getting sick again. Another stall opened and Meredith Grey walked out, my ex husband's new wife. "Hey, you okay?" She asked washing her hands. "I'll be okay." I smiled smally. "You sure, that's the third time today." I looked at her. "I've been in here all three times." I sighed. "How far along are you?" she asked. "10 weeks today." I wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek. She put her hand on my arm "I won't tell anyone. But congratulations." I smiled. "Thank you."

As I came out of the elevator I saw Mark, Derek, Owen, Jackson, and Alex standing at the nurses station talking. I strutted up to them and wiggled in between Mark and Jackson to put a chart in the bin. "Hey Addison." Mark teased. "Hi Mark." Derek laughed "Oh quit the act, we all know what's going on." We both froze. "You do?" I asked. Derek laughed again. "It's okay, you're sleeping together." I laughed. "No we aren't." Alex rolled his eyes. "Please, it's all over both of your faces." He teased. "Just admit it." Jackson chimed in. Mark started to talk but I cut him off "We did sleep together, 10 weeks ago to be exact. Now I'm pregnant and I'm living with him, but we're not together. He's with Lexie." I said and walked away, leaving them all shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the text error the last time i posted this chapter, i fixed it! Enjoy!

"Okay push!" I ordered my patient. She did, and blew my eardrum while doing it. I grabbed hold of the baby's head and twisted him, his body falling out after him. I held him up as the dad cut the cord. I can't wait for this moment "It's a girl!" I exclaimed as I set the baby on the moms chest and sat back down to finish on the mother. "All done! The baby she just needs to be checked out by the nurses, and I'll be back for a follow up." I said to the new mother as she was mesmerized by her new child. Gosh, I sure hope my baby is as cute as hers. I took off my gown and cap, and washed my hands then leaving the room in my navy blue scrubs. "Addison Montgomery!" Miranda Bailey called out to me, rushing down the hallway. "Bailey?" I asked. "How come I find out you're pregnant with Mark's child from a nurse at the station?" She crossed her arms looking up at me. "Uh-" was all I managed before she began scolding me again. "All these years of friendship and you couldn't even tell me first that you were pregnant. With. Mark. Sloan's. Baby." She glared at me "I was going to tell you, I didn't mean to tell everyone this morning… It kind of slipped out." She uncrossed her arms and stared at my belly. "What happened to Lexie? I thought her and Sloan were back together?" I swallowed hard. "They are." She made a face, and I shrugged innocently. "You staying at a hotel?" I could see her softening up. I'm in trouble now. "No, with Mark." She dropped dead in her tracks "You're living with Mark and Lexie?" I nodded slowly. "Good lord… And your sure there's nothing going on with you two?" She asked again. "I'm sure." She hummed, and turned walking away slowly. "Next time, I'm first to know!" She shouted without turning around. Why did I feel like I was being scolded by my mother, for god's sake.

"Goodmorning June! How are you doing?" I asked the patient as I entered the room, interns and residents following. "As good as I can." We laughed. "Well it's to be expected. Are you experiencing any pain around your incision area?" I asked taking off the tape and bandages surrounding the c-section. "No, just sore is all." I checked the wound to make sure everything was healing properly. "Oh my!" The patient exclaimed. "What?" I cried as I pulled my hands away. She laughed "No I didn't mean to scare you, it just I noticed that baby bump on you." I sighed of relief. "Oh okay" I laughed with her as I reapplied the bandages. "How far along are you?" I pulled her gown back down and stood up. "13 weeks yesterday." She smiled. "I miss being pregnant." She gushed. "I don't think I will." We both laughed. "Dr. Stone, you mind bringing June her baby?" The intern left the room. My pager buzzed 911 in my hand. "Dr. Jesus, finish here. I have a 911." I handed him the chart and hurried out of the room. The page said the on-call room, I pushed the door open bracing for anything. I saw Mark standing there, staring at something in his hand. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Oh nothing." I sighed of irritation and closed the door. "Why would you page me 911 if there's no emergency? I was meeting with a patient." I crossed my arms. He patted the bed next to him "come sit." I sat down next to him and realized he was staring at a picture of our baby's last ultrasound. "Ya know… Now the baby can feel your hand when you put it on your belly." I smiled softly as he looked down at my definitely noticeable bump. I picked up his hand and set it on my stomach. "It's getting so big already." He said a tear in his eye. "It's definitely a Sloan." I joked, and we both laughed. "Lexie left." He spat out. I have him a look "what why?" I questioned. "She said it was too much to handle, that she wasn't ready to be a stepmom, and she didn't want to hold me back." He was upset, I could yell. That's why he wanted me with him, so I could hold him. I /spanpulled him in for a hug, trying to ignore the pain his head was causing my enormous boobs. "I'm so sorry." He held me back, and we just sat there holding each other. I blinked some tears back, oh how I've missed holding him.


	7. Chapter 7

I laughed at Mark as he attempted to paint my toenails, he was getting the red paint everywhere. "And this is why I get my toes professionally done." I teased. He threw a piece of popcorn at me, and laughed. He was finally 'finished' if that's what you call it, and he stood up to stretch."You going to be okay tonight?" I chewed a piece of popcorn. "Yeah why?" He cleaned up his mess. "I have a date tonight." My heart sunk, and I tried to hold my tears back. We've gotten so close since Lexie's been gone, and I can't believe I actually thought we might be us again. "Do I know her?" I asked biting my lip. "Just some nurse." He shrugged it off as he warmed up some pizza. I stood up, "Totally fine, I'll stay with Callie tonight." I sat the popcorn on the counter. "You sure?" He asked taking a handful. "Yes Mark, go get laid." He half smiled. "Will do." I rolled my eyes and went to change.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again, I'm just glad I didn't have to listen to whatever Mark and that nurse plan on doing tonight." Callie laughed. "No problem, you're always welcome here." I smiled and sat down on the bed. "Everything alright?" Callie asked sitting next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I chirped. "Living with Mark ain't all you thought it would be?" She put her hand on my knee. I took a deep breath, not wanting to cry in front of her. "Callie I'm fine." I felt my eye swell with tears. "Addison, I know you're not fine. It's okay to not be fine." I stood and turned my back to her, quickly wiping my eyes. "No it's not. I'm Addison Forbes Montgomery, I'm always fine." She stood too, turning me to face her. "What's wrong?" She looked me dead in my eyes and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She pulled me in for a hug as I shuttered in her arms,god it felt so good to cry. All these emotions I've been feeling, and not having anyone to vent too has been rough. "I… I… I love him…" I managed to get out. She hugged me tighter as I cried in her arms.

Callie and I swiped our ID cards and entered the hospital, my heels clicking beneath me and long coat wrapped around me. "What happened last night, that stays between us." I whispered to Callie. "Of course." We both smiled and went our separate ways. As I was checking my charts at the nurses station I felt a hand on my back and Mark appear next to me. "How'd it go last night?" I asked, looking back down at my charts. "It was great." He grinned. "You gonna go out again?" I questioned. "Nah, she wasn't really my type." I rolled my eyes and gave him a look. "What exactly is your type?" I peered at him from beneath my reading glasses. He leaned against the desk and grinned "Well I do have a thing for evil red heads." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Shutup." I smiled smally.

I typed away on my phone as I sat in the waiting room, for the doctor and Mark. Is he honestly late for my 15 week checkup? What an ass, he better have a good excuse or he'll never hear the end of it. God I hope he gets here soon, I don't want to be alone. Yup that's my life, all alone. I laughed at myself. I saw the door fly open and a worried looking Mark rush in. He looked around and looked relieved when he spotted me, and hurried over to me. He looked so handsome in his jeans and leather jacket. "I'm so sorry, surgery ran late." He rushed as he sat down next to me. "You're fine. It's only my 15 week sonogram." I teased. Feeling satisfied watching him squirm. "You think we'll find out what it is?" His face lit up. "Not for at least another 4 weeks. Probably next month." His face fell and I felt bad. "We will get to see it and hear the heartbeat." He grinned and sat back. "Addison Montgomery?" The nurse called from the hallway. We both stood, and walked towards the nurse. We followed her to the room, and Mark helped me onto the examine table. "The doctor should be in soon." She chirped. "Why is she always so happy?" Mark teased. I playfully hit his arm "Be nice." He acted hurt causing me to laugh. The short doctor walked in smiling. "Today is a good day." Mark said to me. I giggled softly. "Addison, how are you feeling today." She asked shaking my hand. "Much better." She nodded, turning on the machine. "Well you already know the drill, I'm not going to walk you through it." Mark grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Alright." She said squirting the cold gel over my tubby looking tummy. The screen was facing her, so I couldn't see it and I was getting very impatient. She looked down at me and smiled, reaching up and turning the screen towards us. My lips curled into a smile seeing my little baby on the screen. "Everything seems to be going okay, no complications. You have a perfectly healthy baby." She smiled, pushing a button and a loud thumping sounded through the room. I looked up at Mark with tears in my eyes, that was our baby's heartbeat. It's all so real. "I have it recorded onto a disk for you." We were both so in awe with the baby on the screen, we didn't notice her. Mark leaned in and kissed my forehead. "That's our baby." My heart melted.

Mark pulled my seat back for me as I sat down, at the restaurant. "I'm so hungry, I'll probably order the whole menu." He laughed and sat across from me. "It wouldn't be the first time." I playfully hit his arm and he bustled with laughter. "Ass." I teased as the waiter arrived. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" I watched Mark's eyes scan the menu. "I'll have a ice water with lemon." I told the scrawny looking waiter. "I'll have a bottle of red wine." The waiter nodded and walked away. "Are you trying to kill me?" He tried to look innocent "I completely forgot Red Wine was your favorite drink." I made a face at him and searched the menu, my mouth watering. "Hey, 5 more weeks till we can decorate the nursery with a certain color." I smiled, and felt a strange feeling in my stomach. "You okay?" He asked looking concerned. "I think it hear you talk about it." His face lit up. "The baby moved?" He grinned. "Either that or I'm hungrier than I thought." I laughed. He leaned back in his chair and stared at me. "What?" He shook his head and smiled. "What?" I asked smiling back. "We're going to have one good looking kid." I giggled. "Which is why I hope we have a boy." He added. "True." We both laughed. "I mean if we have a daughter who looks like you, we'll be screwed." My heart raced. "What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. "You're hott. And if our daughter looks like you, then I'll have to join a gym to keep the boys away." I blushed. "It wouldn't be any better if we have a son that looks like you." He laughed. "Or acts like I did." I laughed too. "I'll kick his ass." We continued laughing as the waiter took our orders.

"Oh my god. It's pouring and I didn't even bring an umbrella!" I freaked. Mark held open the door for me and laughed. "Here." He said, taking off his coat and covering me with it. "Thank you." I smiled. He helped me into the car and ran around to the other side. "You're soaked." I laughed as he flipped into the Mercedes Benz. "And somehow your dry." I shrugged. "I have this way with people." He made a face. "You got that right." We both looked at each other for a minute, god how badly I wanted to kiss him. These past few months have been heaven, and I never want this too end. "I had fun tonight." I finally said. "Yeah, me too. Even if you did rack up my bill." We both laughed. "Yeah, that your kid for that one." I put my hand on my stomach and leaned back. And he continued looking at me "are you happy?" He asked. I was taken back by his question. "What do you mean?" I looked at him, trying to read his expression. "I mean, with everything going on in your life. Are you happy?" I looked out the window and watched the rain. "I'm happy." I turned back towards him and our faces were inches apart, I could smell his cologne and feel his breath on my lips. "Addison…" I opened my lips slowly. "Mark…" He licked his, breathing heavily. What are we doing? Does he realize what he's doing? I asked myself, feeling the heat from his face come closer to mine. I closed my eyes tight and swallowed hard. "Mark… We should go." What did I just say? He released his breath and leaned back into his seat, and me in mine. At the end of the day Mark hasn't changed, he's still the same man who're he was before the baby. He would end up just cheating on me again, and breaking my heart… Again. No way was I going to put myself through that again, we're going to be parents and nothing more. He began to drive off. "Sorry." He whispered. "Me too." I whispered back as I wiped a tear from my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

I rushed into the emergency room, searching for Callie anywhere. I needed to tell her about what happened last night, I needed to tell someone before I exploded. The er was full of loud people with cuts and bruises. "Hey." I heard someone behind me say softly. I turned to see a handsome man lying on one of the beds with a big gash in his forehead. "Yes sir?" I asked. "You don't happen to be a doctor do you?" He joked, I laughed too knowing he could see my white lab coat. "I'm not a general surgeon. Or really any type of Doctor that's beneficial for you." I laughed. "What kind of Doctor are you then?" I checked his charts to find out what was wrong. "I'm head of the obstetrician and gynecology department." He nodded with a big smile on his gorgeous face. "That's actually kinda funny, yenno because you're pregnant." We both laughed. I sat the chart down "let me go get your a doctor that can help you." I began to walk off. "Wait!" He called. "I never caught your name!" I turned back to look at him, with a flirty smile on my face. "Addison Montgomery." He looked me up and down. "I'll remember that when I'm all healed." I playfully rolled my eyes and walked away, what a cutie though.

"No way! You guys almost kissed!" Callie exclaimed. "Keep your voice down!" I whispered loudly. "Please, the whole hospital thinks you guys are having sex anyways." I rolled my eyes. "But the thing is I stopped him Callie… Because really, has he changed? I mean I give him credit, he's going to be an amazing father. But a boyfriend, or a husband? Could I trust him? Or would he just break my heart all over again?" I began to pace the on-call room. " I don't know if I could take him back like that, what about that nurse he was just sleeping with?" I ran a hand through my hair. "He's been so sweet and caring these past few months, and I'm so very grateful. But maybe he was just trying to butter me up, which he did a great job of. Ugh, why is my life so complicated." Callie put her hands on my shoulders, stopping me from pacing the room. "Addison, breathe." I took a deep breath and released, hoping to calm myself down. "First of all, dressing out over this is NOT good on the baby. Second, you're the one who said you were still in love with him, what changed since then? Third, I've seen the way Mark has changed, and for the better. You're right, he's going to be an amazing father, and maybe one day a husband. But the choice is up to you, don't be with him be cause you feel you have too. Be with him because you want to, and you love him. But pacing this on-call room and ranting to me, isn't going to change anything." I sighed, she was right of course. "You're right." She smiled. "I know I'm right. Now get your pretty ass back to work."

I headed for the north end of the hospital, after picking up a double shift it was finally time to go home. And thank god, I was exhausted and I felt so sick. "Addison!" Someone called my name, and I looked behind me to see the ER guy. "Hey!" I called back as he walked towards me. "What are you still doing here?" I asked. "Just got discharged." He smiled. "Just getting off?" He asked after noticing i wasn't in my scrubs. "Yes, finally. I'm so tired." He laughed. "Damn." I was confused. "Huh?" He looked me in the eyes, his were a beautiful shade of grass green. And his smile was dazzling, and he even had dimples. His skin was the perfect mixture of white and ran, and he was tall. Slightly muscular as well as u could tell, and from the looks of him he made good money. He had his dark brown hair parted to the side and a slight stubble on his chin. "I was hoping to take you out somewhere. " I blushed softly. "Well, I just might be able to squeeze it into my schedule." He smiled brightly, offering his arm to me. "Where to Dr. Montgomery?" I smiled softly. "Well I am starving." We both laughed.

"So you're not married right?" He joked. I laughed too. "No, not married." He sipped his wine. "Boyfriend?" I smiled at him. "If I had a boyfriend, do you think I would be out with you right now?" He shook his head. "No I don't. So is the father in the picture?" He asked acknowledging my round tummy. "Yes, as a matter of fact we live together." He looked surprised. "But you're not together?" I shook my head. "No not at all." He smiled. "So tell me about you." I folded my slender fingers beneath my chin and looked at him carefully. "Well my names Giovanni Gorga. I'm from New Jersey, I moved here a few years ago following a girl. And she left me for Mexico a year ago. I have 3 younger sisters, all still in Jersey, my parents are together and living in Italy with the rest of my family. I'm a Lawyer at The Fried Firm, and I graduated from Harvard about 16 years ago. I have a 6 year old daughter Giavanna, with my ex that left me. She visits twice a month, and I have a cat named George." I laughed. How sweet. "This adorable. You sound like a pretty good guy." I sipped my water. "I like to think so." He smiled warmly. "You're turn." He nodded towards me. "Well, my names Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. I'm from Manhattan, New York, and I moved here a few years ago following my husband, then we got divorced and I moved to LA for a while. Then I found out I was pregnant with a former flames child, so I moved back recently. I have an older brother Archer, my dad is a very successful business man, my mom's a bitch and she recently came out as gay. So that's always great, and this will be my first child. I graduated from Yale some odd years ago, and I've been a doctor ever since." He took it all in with a grin on his face. "Your so beautiful." He said. "Your not so bad yourself." He finished off his glass. "But I do want to hear the story behind your gay mom." I groaned and he laughed.

"Thanks again for tonight, it was fun." I thanked him as he walked me to the lobby of the apartment building. "My pleasure, I hope we can do it again soon?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Sounds great." He took a step closer, my heart racing in my chest. Oh god, he's going to kiss me. What do I do? Just go with it Addison. I licked my lips, and held my breath as his lips crashed into mine. I couldn't catch my breath, and my knees felt weak. As we pulled apart he looked into my eyes "until we meet again." He began to walk away, letting go of my hand. My heart melted, he was so sweet. Maybe things were looking up, I began to walk toward the elevator when I spotted Mark entering the building with a bouquet of flowers. And a hurt expression on his face, oh no he must have saw us kissing and must hate me. "Mark!" I called as he stormed off, throwing the flowers to the floor.


End file.
